Question: Add. $\begin{aligned} 408{,}224& \\ \underline{+397{,}166}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} 408{,}224& \\ \underline{+397{,}166}& \\ 805{,}390 \end{aligned}$